Smurfs: The Magical Blue
Smurfs: The Magical Blue is a series by SeriousFlare. It will take place after season 9 of the Smurfs cartoon show, where the Smurfs finally return to the Smurf Village. (Will be edited later) Series Information The series takes place after the events of season 9 of the Smurfs cartoon show. This will (possibly) explain the plothole of the final episode of the series, where the Smurfs will realize it was long nightmare. (Will be edited tommorrow, had no more time to. Fanmade Characters * Mistette Smurfette * Timette Smurfette * Purity Smurfette * Layla Smurfette * Flowerette Smurfette * Icicle Smurfette * Rellette Smurfette * Dancer Smurf * Min Smurf * Flowey Smurf * Purify Smurf * Timmy Smurf * Leopold Smurf * Sunny Smurfette * The Smurfettes * The Next Generation * Erika Magicson * Elisa Magicson * Eric Magicson * King Josh * Queen Sasha * The Shadow Villain * Ixora * Zvakaipa * Shady * Shadozo Knights * The Moon Master * The Reflection Master Summary Of Stories Note: Stories that are blue in appearance are either not complete ones or completed ones, red or black means not created yet or not finished. New Beginning Saga: * [[Meeting The Smurfs|'Meeting The Smurfs']]' '-- Adaption of the episode "The Cursed Country", appearing after all the Smurfs had woken up from a terrible nightmare and the story on how they met the Magicsons. * In Search Of New Friends '-- After the events of the first story, Clumsy got teased by his fellow Smurfs that caused him to run away from the village in order to find friends that truly cared for him. * 'The Crystal World '-- Hefty and Jokey finds a portal leading to an unknown world shrouded with crystals. * '''Smurfette's Wishing Rose '-- In her garden, Smurfette finds an unusual rose which turns out to be a Wishing Rose, as she didn't know, she kept wishing for things that came to live that caused the Smurfs to be annoyed, the evil Witch Capturey now wants it. * 'Jokey's Coughing Madness '-- Gargamel conjured up a formula that would cause the Smurfs to cough no matter what, Jokey turns out to be the first victim, now Papa Smurf must find out the cure before the whole village coughs to death. * 'Witch Capturey's Magic Dust '-- Witch Capturey plans to have her revenge using some dust she had several years ago and even today she still has it, she then uses it to control Sassette in order to lure the Smurfs to her. * 'The Wand Of Evil '-- Gargamel sends Scruple to find the Wand Of Evil that has high chances of him destroying the Smurfs. * 'Elisa And The Faulty Bow '-- Elisa was unable to shoot her arrows properly, her siblings must find out before Castle Kingdom is endangered. * 'Gargamel And Witch Capturey '-- Both Gargamel and Witch Capturey decided to team up in hopes of catching Smurfs. * 'Nat's Unnatural Behaviour '-- Chlorhydris sees that Nat seems to be a "guardian" of nature, so she made a spell that made him abuse nature. * 'Smurfing Towards A Goal '-- Brainy wants to find out if he has a "purpose." * 'The Dark Before The Dawn Of Days '-- Father Time goes missing, and dark is still going on. The Smurfs must try to solve the mystery before night goes on forever. * 'Shrouded In Secrets '-- Queen Fauna was turned evil by the fallen fairy Falan. The Fairy Land is now shrouded in darkness and secrets. The Smurfs must restore Queen Fauna to normal with the help of Prince Fenwick. * 'The Smurfette Who Smurfed From The Forest '-- Mistette encountered a female Smurf in the forest, she seems like a real Smurf, but some Smurfs don't trust her as she was from the forest. * 'A Good Fallen Angel '-- A Fallen Angel had crashed onto earth. Being a fallen angel, how could the Smurfs trust her if she's lying or being truthful? * 'The Return Of Allura '-- After telling the story of Allura to Rellette, she is back! Now wanting to take revenge from the previous encounter. * '''Smurfing Blue -- Gargamel manage to take a Smurf's essence, feeling it's power, he now is after the Smurfs even more than ever. Adventuring Saga: * Princess Of The Unicorns '-- Princess Unia was exiled from the Land Of Mists for a scheme she didn't do. She tried to get the Smurfs' help, but they were captured by the Dark Unicorn, who was responsible for the framing. * '''A Witch's Hatred For Colors '-- The evil sorceress, Blacky, wants to get rid of color for good. Spectra must stop her from doing so. * 'Swapped Talents '-- Smurfette and Rellette came back from a picking smurfberries when all the Smurfs' talents were swapped. * '''The Talent Perfect For Rellette -- Rellette is depressed as she's the only one in the village not having a special talent. Several Smurfs attempt to help her, but it wasn't working. * The Magical Swapping Well Returns '-- The Well Wizard is back! He is after the Smurfs once again as the spell Papa Smurf used on him wore off. * 'Sunset, Smurfette's New Name '-- Smurfette decides to change her name to "Sunset", she feels like Smurfettes are out in the forest. * '''Rellette's Dancing Heels '-- The Smurfs give Rellette some special dancing heels for her birthday. Little did they know that it was made by Chlorhydris. * '[[A Smurfy Spring Picnic|''A Smurfy Spring Picnic]] '(special) -- The Smurfs are having the annual Spring Picnic Celebration, but Gargamel wants to stop it at all costs. * 'Castle Captor's Unexpected Return '-- After long months, Castle Captor came back. * 'In Another Time Travel '-- The Smurfs have a story told by Papa Smurf on what would happen if the nightmare was real and when they return to the village. * 'Lost Memories Of The Valley '''-- Losty and Forgeta, two witches who can't remember things, finds the legend of the Smurfs. They want to steal their memories in order for them remember things. '''Lost Abilities Saga: * The Discovery Of Lost Abilities '-- During when trying to escape from Gargamel and Azrael, the Smurfs discover they have abilities. Is there a secret beyond them, or was it hidden from them from all these years? * 'Who Has The Smurfiest Abilities '-- Hefty and Brainy challenge each other to find out who's ability is better. * 'A Smurfette In Icicles -- As a group of Smurfs head up Snowy Mountain, they made a shocking discovery: Finding another Smurfette but with ice powers. * Smurfing A Showdown With The Stars '-- With all the Smurfs' abilities intact, they must face the villainess Tatina in the stars. * 'Smurfette's Nature Jewel '-- After Christmas, Smurfette finds a jewel outside her house that granted her Nature Powers. * 'The Sky Smurfette '-- The Smurfs discover a Smurfette who came from the sky had crashed into Smurf Village. * 'A New And Improved Harmony '-- Since his music is getting worse for his fellow Smurfs, Harmony goes out to find new instruments for a replacement of his off-key trumpet. * 'Balthazar's Fake Smurf '-- Lord Balthazar creates a fake smurf to break into Smurf Village. * 'A Kidnapping Case '-- When Smurfette was with Papa Smurf to visit Homibus, a mysterious smurf breaks into the village and kidnaps all of the Smurfs. * '''Love In The Air'' '(special) -- When Valentine's Day is around, Chlorhydris uses a formula that causes everyone to feel hatred, and Cupid can't reverse it. * 'Forces To Smurftory '-- After reading the new story, Rellette decides to go to Homnibus's house to imagine about her being a partner of the main character. This was inspired by the game ''Sonic Forces. * 'Icicle's Backstory '-- Icicle tells the Smurfs about her origins and how she was sent away to Snowy Mountains. * 'Purity Smurfette '-- Mistette meets a Smurfette in the forest, apparently having run away from her home, Pure Island, to be safe from someone who is hunting her down. * 'Smurfette's Poison Thorn Adventure '-- The Smurfs travel though the Forest Of Poison Thorns, only to be captured by it's vines. * 'Gargamel's Essence Gain '-- Gargamel had taken Smurfette's Nature Jewel and transfers it onto himself to give him the same powers she has. '''The Smurfettes Saga: * The Great Big Smurf '-- The Smurfs discover that there are Smurfettes traveling in the forest because their village has been destroyed. * 'A Come Back From Treater '-- The treasure hunting imp who tried to marry Smurfette is back and he is after the male Smurfs this time! * 'Curse Of The Bed '-- Gargamel and his new ally, Cerahine, finds a bed sized for a Smurf in the forest and placed a curse on it so if a Smurf sleeps in it they will be transported to the hovel. * '''I Smurf On With You '-- Sporty is sick of having two couches at the same time, so she goes to the forest for some peace and quiet, which only brought trouble in Smurf Village. * 'A Gift For The Smurfettes '-- The day specially for the Smurfettes are within 9 hours and the Smurfs didn't decided a gift. * 'A Thief Among The Smurfs '-- An adaption of the comic book story "The Jewel Smurfer" * 'Amethyst's Mind Jade '-- Amethyst came across a strange green gem in the mines that has the ability to read minds, and it causes trouble for her fellow Smurfs and Smurfettes. * '[[Nature Is Blooming|''Nature Is Blooming]] '(special) -- Spring time is here, but Gargamel and Cerahine ruined it by turning it into winter. * 'Elemental Smurfs '-- Due to a mistake, all the Smurfs and Smurfettes posses element abilities. * 'Grey Clones Of The Smurfs '-- An adaption of the comic book story "The Smurf Menace/The Smurf Threat" * 'Father Time's Smurfette '-- The Smurfs explain the origins of Timette Smurfette before they came in the village, she has been created with the Smurfette Formula, however it was the opposite of them. * 'The Flower Smurfette '-- Papa Smurf tells the Smurfettes are how Flowerette was created and how she has powers. * 'Ice-Skating Smurfs '-- The Ice-Skating Contest was on, Gargamel and Cerahine meanwhile created an imp capable of ice-skating. * 'The Moon Universe '-- On how the Smurfs encounter with the Moon Master is explained to the Smurfettes, Hotap placed a spell on the moon to drag whatever is brought by it, back into it. Smurfette, Sassette, Timette and Flowerette were created by magic, so it didn't affect them and they go into the moon to rescue them. * 'Scouter Smurfette '-- It seems all the Smurfettes were in the village, but they weren't, a young Smurfette known as Scouter is still out there. * 'The Cosmic Star '-- On the Night Of The Cosmic Star, the Light Cosmic Star landed in Smurf Village, while the Dark Cosmic Star landed in Gargamel's hovel. * 'The Stoned Cerahine '-- Scouter explains a story to her counterpart, Tracker, on how she now learns that her life is important; including her enemy's. * 'Smurfette On The Forest Side '-- Wild encounters his female counterpart, Forest. * 'The Fantasy Wand '-- During on Christmas Eve, Chlorhydris casts a Sleeping Curse upon the Smurf Village. * 'Shieldina's Return '-- Papa Smurf and Mama Smurfette explain the story of Shieldina: The Warrior Smurfette story to their little Smurfs and Smurfettes. * 'The Best Clothes Smurfer '-- The Smurfs tell Cloth Smurfette on the time of Hogatha the ugly witch wanted new clothes. * 'The Veil Of Enchantments '-- A dark mist suddenly surrounds Smurf Village, trapping most of the Smurfs in the clouds. Papa Smurf, Mama Smurfette, Orin and Orchid must find the Veil Of Enchantments to reverse the mist. * 'Forces Of The Four Primal Elements '-- A new threat comes into play in Smurf Forest, an unknown wizard who is capable of destroying anything. The Smurfs and Smurfettes will have to collect samples of the four primal elements to get rid of him. * 'The Village Of Fun '-- Smurfette tells her fellow Smurfettes are how Gargamel attempted to trap the Smurfs in a village known as the Village Of Fun. * 'Return Of The Moon Universe '-- The Smurfs told the story how the Moon Universe returned along with the villainess Moon Master. * 'The Return Of The Smurfic Games '-- After four years, the Smurfic Games was aired again. Now all the Smurfs and Smurfettes cared only about one thing: Winning. * 'Smurfette's Magical Tiara '-- On the eve of her birthday, Smurfette suffers nightmares on her returning to the dark side. * 'Captive Castle '-- Some of the Smurfs explain the story of Captive Castle to their female counterparts. * 'Return Of The Christmas Thief And Stranger '-- The Christmas Thief and Stranger are back! And they are targeting the Smurfs now. * 'Smurfing For The Golden Smurf Award '-- An adaption of the episode "The Golden Smurf Award" which includes the Smurfettes. * 'My Crestfallen Christmas To The Smurfs '-- Chlorhydris decides to cast a spell on Castle Kingdom that made everyone to hate. * '''Mind Over Smurfy '-- It's April Smurf's Day again, for every Smurf is glad, however Brainy hates that day, and even though she is his partner, Reader decides to have fun on him. * 'Force Field Smurfs '-- Pending... * 'Best Smurfs Till The End '-- Pending... * '''New Generation Saga: * The Creation Of The Next Generation Smurfs And Smurfettes -- The Smurfs discover a cave that whoever looks into the mirrors of it, sees it's new generation self. * Daydreams Of The Rising Fires '''-- A curse has befallen upon the new generation, whenever they daydream, a fire will start until they stop daydreaming. * '''Cosmanic Smurfette -- Smurfette's cosmic form has came to life, now she has to find a way how to return her back to space. * Scouter's Sky Feather '-- Skyette returned to Smurf Village to retrieve her sky feather that fallen down. Meanwhile, Scouter finds the feather but doesn't return it as she doesn't know Skyette. * [[Imperia's Revenge|'Imperia's Revenge]]' '-- Imperia is back and now wants to have revenge upon everyone. * Universe Of The Cave Of Generation Reflections '-- A spell with the combination of hate, evil, wicked and heartless was casted on the Cave Of Generation Reflections that caused whatever is once part of it, back to it. The Smurfs and Smurfettes must go into the cave to rescue the new generation. * 'Serenities From A Meadow '-- Gyro and Zara venture deeper into the woods despite Hefty and Strengtha's warnings and made to a meadow with smells of serenity. * '''Floral And Morla '-- Both Floral and Morla ends up getting into a fight just because of a small matter that happened. * 'Favala And An Evil Reflection '-- Favala decides for the whole day she'll act like Tulip, but her mirror gets cursed. * '[[Smurfing For An Expedition|''Smurfing For An Expedition]]'' ''(part 1 special) * The Mysterious Crystal '''(part 2 special) * ''Mystery Of The Spellbound Land ''(final part special) '''Neon Power Saga: * The Rage Of Horric '-- Horric, a wicked wizard has broken out of his prison, and has taken over the world. The Smurfs, Smurfettes and the new generation must go to the Dimension Of Harmonix to gain Neon Power to defeat him. * 'The First Test: Courage '-- The Smurfs, Smurfettes and the new generation must face the first test to obtain the Rainbow Ruby. Papa Smurf, Mama Smurfette, Father Smurf and Mother Smurfette can only enter the test however. * '''Operation: Test Two, Bravery '-- Smurfette, Smurfo, Sonia and Sonio face the second test, bravery, to obtain the Rainbow Sapphire. * 'Quest For The Rainbow Emerald '-- Hefty along with Strengtha, Gyro and Zara decides to take the test to get the Rainbow Emerald. * 'Though The Mirror '-- All the other Smurfs and Smurfettes with their new generation must overcome their fears to obtain their Rainbow Gems. * 'The End Of Horric '-- All the Smurfs, Smurfettes and the new generation had finally obtain Neon Power, now they must face Horric to save the world from him. '''From The Past Saga: * ''A Smurfy Christmas'' '(special) -- The Smurfs and Smurfettes has told the new generation of Smurfs and Smurfettes how their first Christmas before they came in the village was almost ruined by Gargamel and Cerahine. * 'Bombast's Return '-- Father Smurf tell the new generation the story that his present generation counterpart told him that a showmaster wants the Smurfs and Smurfettes to perform in his show. * 'Evelyn's Return '-- Smurfette explain the story of Evelyn to Sonia, her new generation counterpart. * 'Flowerette's Un-Smurfy Dream '-- This story is told by Flowerette to her new generation counterpart Floral when her 100th birthday started. * 'Sunny Smurfette To The Rescue '-- The full story version of the video game app "Smurf Life" * '''Fleeing To Save The Smurfs '-- The full story and adaption of the video game app "Smurfs Epic Run" * 'Magical Memory Match '-- The full story of the video game app "Smurfette's Magic Match" with Mistette in to fill in her role. * 'A Quest Like No Smurf Had Done Before '-- The story version of the video game app "The Smurfs & Co.: Spellbound" '''Chaos Magic Saga: * Curse Of Chaos Magic '-- Pending... * 'Gevry, A New Enemy '-- Pending... * '''Sonia's Lucky Charm ' * '''Beyond Evil's Mind * The Savor Smurf * Chaos Magic, Begone ' Crossovers Saga:' * One Devereaux Story * A[[A Guardian Smurf's Smurfs| Guardian Smurf's Smurfs]]' ' * The Other Universe Smurfs * The Phantom Rogue * Endangered Futures * Solar Rays Of Sunshine * Telepathy Vs. Anti Telepathy * Songs Of The Sounds * Darkness Will Rise * The Spirits Of Christmas * Pure Hearts And Smurfs * The Mystical Passiflora * Warrior Battle * Showdown Upon All * The Farewell Specials Saga: * Happiness Finds A Place In Your Heart * Celebration Of Hallows * Mark Of A Destiny * Springtime In Smurf Village * Winter's Near Arrival * Season Of Christmas To Be The Smurfiest * A Chance Of The Aurora Stars ' Truthful Ninja Trilogy:' * Answers From A Ninja Smurf * The Karate Test * Time To Test Out Martial Arts Dark Spirits Saga: * Arrival Of The Dark Spirits * Miraculous Smurfs * A Smurfy Miracle Protection * The Melodies Of A Smurf * The Fate Of The Galactic Emerald Of Cosmixana * My Haunted Night * Once In A Silvery Star * In The Fight Against Power * Gargamel's Final Chance Smurfiekiana Trilogy: * The Family Of Smurfs In The Forest * Welcoming New Members ''' * '''Untapped Potential Ultra Hero Smurfs Saga: * The Gauntlet Of Ultra Power Possible Story Ideas * ''Blue Christmas ''(special) -- During one of the Christmases they had, the Smurfs, Smurfettes and the new generation discover that the moon is blue, meaning that a new Smurf/Smurfette is coming, however they argue on what gender the baby would be. * The Phantom Of The Opera '-- As night arrives, creatures known as Phantoms comes seeking for any male/female Smurf in the village in order to suck out their energy that gives them longer life spans. * '''No Color Wheel Being Revealed '-- Blacky desires to find the Color Wheel in order to destroy all color and her enemy Spectra. * 'The Pirate's Curse '-- A strange castrophe happens to the Smurf Village when it was under attack by Shadowbats. The Smurfs and Smurfettes were then approached by a Oceania Smurfette, who traveled around the seas. She informs them on an upcoming threat of the oldest and deadliest pirate in history, the Lady Captain. With Oceania's gear cursed due to the rising threat, the Smurfs and Smurfettes agree to help her stop the rerise of the Lady Captain. This is insipred by the game with the same name, Shantae and the Pirate's Curse. Movies * '''Smurfs: Essence Of The Rainbow * Smurfs: Darkness Around Every Wall * Smurfs: Shade Of Spring * Smurfs: The Finale Differences From The Cartoon Show * Gargamel meets the Smurfs in his 20 years younger life and in his present time, with him meeting the first female Smurf. * Mistette is the first female adult Smurf to be in the Smurf Village, rather then Smurfette. * Sunny Smurfette is the first Smurfette to be created by the blue moon which explains on how the Smurfettes were naturally born rather then being created. * Unlike the cartoon show, Sassette is actually one of the Smurfettes, who was carried away by a storm when she was a baby. She was found by the Smurfs when she became a Smurfling. Desired Animated Style The desired animated style would range from complete CGI and 2D, depending on the type of story/episode the series is currently going on. Desired Soundtrack Soundtracks may be the cartoon show's songs and music or real life songs. See Also * ''Emerald: The Knight Smurfette ''-- An alternate series of this series with Emerald Smurfette as the main character. Category:Smurfs: The Magical Blue Category:Series